Lucky
by Phantomhobbitses
Summary: Surprisingly, no one told Sasuke HE was the lucky one until after they were already married.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Age 6_

Naruto sat in the sand next to the swings waiting for one to open up. Sakura sat beside him drawing faces in the dirt with a stick.

"Do you want a turn next on the swings? We've been waiting for a whole five minutes I think it's our turn." Naruto stood and strode up to the first boy on the swing set.

"Naruto, I don't really need to swing. I can wait." Naruto ignored her.

"Sasuke, I want a turn on the swing. Get off." The dark haired boy stared at Naruto before going back to watching a group of ants on the ground. "Sasuke! I said I want a turn."

"Go away."

"You're not even swinging! Let me or Sakura have a turn." Naruto demanded, Sasuke glanced briefly over Naruto's shoulder at Sakura who blushed and stared at her toes.

"I'm fine Naruto, Sasuke can keep the swing."

"I want to swing though, Sasuke needs to take turns." Naruto turned to look at Sakura stomping his foot impatiently in the sand. With his back turned Sasuke stared directly at Naruto for several seconds looking annoyed by his immaturity.

"If you want the swing so bad just ask nicely next time, idiot." Sasuke stood slowly and dug the toe of his foot into the sand briefly before walking away with all the dignity a six year old could have. Sakura started to follow him trying to ask a question but Sasuke ignored her like he did everyone. By the time she returned Naruto had already got the swing at its highest point.

"You're lucky Naruto," she said going back to drawing in the sand.

"Do you want to swing Sakura? I thought you changed your mind."

"Not that," she said staring at the dirt. "Sasuke spoke to you. He gave you that swing. You're so lucky." Naruto stopped pumping for a moment and stared at Sakura.

"Sasuke's a jerk. He gave me a swing but he was still mean about it."

_Age 11_

Kiba and Naruto walked through the doors of their middle school with grins on their face. The night before their soccer team had won the state championships. As the only two sixth graders on the team they were feeling appropriately impressed with themselves. Then they bumped into Sasuke Uchiha.

"Moron, stop stomping around with your chin stuck up in the air. No one cares about the dumb metal on your neck."

"Shut up asshole, just cause you can't run from fear of sweating doesn't mean you should belittle the accomplishments of people who are obviously better than you."

"It's insults like that that proves you're an idiot." Naruto turned and grabbed Sasuke's jacket so that their faces were inches from each other. "And the fact you react this way tells me you're wildly immature. I don't even need to put in effort to insult you. A toddler could do it."

"I'm warning you, Sasuke. Leave me alone. Of all days to be an asshole can this not be one of them? I'm happy, so leave me alone." Sasuke shoved Naruto away breaking his grip.

"You grabbed me. Next time don't overreact." Then, walking like a king, he left.

"That boy needs an attitude adjustment." Kiba said then turned spotting Sakura. "I'll go so you can talk," Kiba said in a low voice nudging his friend.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted at his friends back, but Kiba just gave him a thumbs up and kept walking. "Sakura, hey." Naruto said turning and trying to strike a cool guy pose. Then stopped, Lee's cool guy pose wasn't the coolest thing in the world.

"Hey, Naruto, were you talking to Sasuke?"

"Like you didn't see," Ino said walking up behind her. "Why would you grab Sasuke like that? What did he ever do to you?"

"You mean other than being a jerk?"

"Sasuke's not a jerk," Sakura protested. "He's just lonely. I'm sure if you took the time to know him you'd realize he's wonderful." Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know what you see in him but it's not there. He never talks to anyone."

"He talks to you," Ino pointed you. "You're lucky, Naruto, at least Sasuke talks to you."

"Who cares if all he does is call me names?"

_Age 13_

"Y-you got in a-an-another fight N-n-naruto-kun?" Hinata said leaning over him as he sat on the bench in the Nurse's Office. "Was i-it with Sas-sasuke-kun?" Naruto looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Y-you shouldn't f-f-fight y-you know."

"He started it," Naruto said loudly causing Hinata to flinch back. Naruto put his face in his hands. "Sorry Hinata you didn't deserve that. I just can't stand that guy you know. I don't understand where he gets off being so mean. And everyone loves him. Sakura surely does." Naruto added bitterly. Hinata chewed on her bottom lip for a moment.

"W-well if Sakura-chan c-can't see h-h-how gr-great you are then m-maybe you shouldn't d-d-date her anymore." Hinata blushed bright red and turned her face away rummaging in the first aid kit for a bandage.

"We're not dating anymore." With a started yelp Hinata dropped the package of bandages and then scrambled frantically to pick them all up again. "She just wanted to make Sasuke jealous. That's why we got in a fight." Hinata paused to look up at Naruto. He had lain back on the bed with his arm over his face. "Is it too much to ask to not have everything spoiled by that jerk?"

"It's not Sasuke's f-f-fault, is i-it?"

"No," Naruto said bitterly, "But I feel better blaming him." Naruto rubbed at his eyes frantically to get rid of tears then hissed in pain as he put pressure on two bruises and a cut on his face. "Stupid Sasuke!" He shouted at the ceiling. Hinata was quiet staring up at the boy she loved.

"I don't get it," Sakura said in tears. "I thought he would be jealous if I dated Naruto. I mean, after that project the three of us did last year, we really got closer, you know. I mean Naruto and Sasuke still fight always but I thought that if I told Sasuke I was dating Naruto he'd be upset."

"He was, wasn't he?" Ino asked. "I mean I think the fights they got into tripled overnight after that announcement. Doesn't that mean he was trying to fight Naruto for you?" She handed a new tissue to her friend without needing to look to see if Sakura even needed one. Best friends just knew. She swung her feet idly staring up at the bathroom ceiling. "I mean that's jealousy right? Shouldn't he want to be with you?"

"Even when he's jealous Sasuke still only looks at Naruto." Sakura sniffled looking at her friend her face mostly dry but very red. "And I don't think he's ever touched anyone before so maybe it was just coincidence."

"Except Naruto." Ino stated looking at her friend again.

"What?"

"You said that Sasuke never touches anyone. But he touches Naruto."

"When they fight."

"But still." The two girls were quiet a moment thinking. "Naruto's lucky," Ino said into the silent room. "No matter who else is staring at him, Sasuke is always looking at Naruto."

Sasuke watched from the front doors as Naruto caught Sakura's hand on her way to the buses. He paused momentarily to see what happened. He thought the two had broken up.

"I just wanted to say I don't blame you." Sakura stared at Naruto for a long moment. Her eyes were still red from crying and she was afraid of bursting into tears again at any moment.

"You don't?" She asked feeling even more guilty because of that statement.

"No, I mean I know what it's like to really like someone and have them not even notice you." Naruto said shuffling him feet and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see you later Sakura." He said then turned to go catch his bus. Sakura spotted Sasuke as he came down the steps and turned away from the boy as he walked past her to the buses.

"You're lucky, Naruto," she whispered to herself as she watched Sasuke's back. Because even after the fight the two had had that afternoon Sasuke was still looking at Naruto.

_Age 16_

"Sasuke!" Naruto called as he entered the classroom. Sasuke ignored him and continued reading his book. "Sasuke." Naruto repeated as he got closer. "SASUKE!" Naruto screamed directly next to the dark haired boy's ear.

"What?" Sasuke snapped looking at his friend.

"Well if you answered me the first time I wouldn't have yelled. I need help."

"With what?"

"Dating advice."

"No." Sasuke said firmly and turned back to his book.

"It was a joke. A joke. Geez you need a sense of humor. Besides if I ever wanted dating advice you would be the last person I came to. I mean do you even have a heart?" Naruto reached over Sasuke's arm to put his hand on his chest trying to feel a heartbeat. Sasuke glared at him, saying nothing. Naruto grinned and shoved Sasuke in the shoulder in response. "I need help with my homework. I don't have time to do it tonight."

"So you want me to do it?"

"No I want you to help me with it. I wouldn't ask only the project is due tomorrow and I have the opening show of my play tonight."

"Why didn't you do it yesterday?"

"Band practice."

"And before that?"

"I've been getting ready for a play. And a band performance." Naruto added quickly. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Please just an hour after school. That's all I ask. Just help me with the basis. I don't know where to begin. I just need a launch pad." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"One hour, then I go home."

"Yes! You're the best. Are you coming to my play tonight?"

"I'm busy."

"What? That's so mean. I told you about this ages ago. Why'd you make plans?"

"I didn't my father said we were going out to dinner. I told him I was busy but he told me to cancel. And you already know I can't go this weekend." Naruto turned around grumbling.

After school Sasuke followed Naruto home and they got to work on his project about the Civil War right away. Naruto had a tendency of goofing off but with Sasuke there he was nearly done within the hour time limit Sasuke had set. Grabbing his things to go while Naruto finished up the last of his work Sasuke made his way downstairs.

"Later," Sasuke said.

"See you Monday." Naruto called over his shoulder as Sasuke closed his bedroom door. Walking downstairs Sasuke bumped into Iruka on his way out.

"Sasuke, were you helping Naruto with his project? Naruto is so lucky to have a friend like you." Sasuke nodded as he slipped on his shoes.

"He's just about finished."

"Are you leaving? You can stay for dinner if you want. Naruto said you were going to the play. I can give you a ride. You might be there a little early but I'm sure Naruto would enjoy the company."

"Sasuke can't come tonight." Naruto said from behind them startling Iruka.

"Oh, I thought."

"Family plans. See you at school." Sasuke said and left.

Sasuke sat in the back of the school auditorium watching Naruto on stage. His voice was pitch perfect, his acting superb. At the end when the audience gave a standing ovation Sasuke stood ready to sneak out before getting caught by anyone he knew. Sasuke hadn't lied his father had told him the family was going out to dinner. But Sasuke went to Naruto's show anyway. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side and he bumped into Iruka on the way out.

"I was right, Naruto is lucky to have a friend like you." Iruka said smiling kindly. "Don't worry though. I won't tell him." Sasuke didn't know what to say so he just nodded and left.

_Age 19_

Sasuke dropped his keys down on the kitchen table as he walked into his apartment. In the living room Shikamaru, Naruto and Chouji were racing in Mario Kart.

"Take that Peach!" Naruto shouted triumphantly. "Oh, Shikamaru how could you? I thought we were friends!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he passed Naruto for first place and won the race. Sasuke took poured some coffee into a cup and brought it to the table with the paper he had just had returned to him.

"Sasuke! How was your day?" Naruto called in a sing-song voice as he entered the kitchen and pulled out two bags of potato chips. He threw one bag at Chouji's head and flopped down on the couch as Shikamaru and Chouji continued with their game. "Oh, I saved you a ticket for my concert." Naruto said from his position upside down on the sofa. "It's on the table." Sasuke glanced at the crumpled piece of paper announcing Vocal Point's Block II Concert.

"I don't need it," he said swiping the paper to the side with the rest of Naruto's things. Naruto sat up and nearly toppled backwards because his feet were still up on the back of the couch. Flipping over and dropping to the floor he rose up with an indignant look on his face.

"What do you mean 'don't need it'? There were a million girls trying to get their hands on those tickets and I could've given it to any one of them but I saved it for you."

"I have an assignment to do at that time. I don't need the ticket."

"You're so cold," Naruto muttered crossing his arms and stomping off to join in his friends. Sasuke smirked into his cup and continued to read his teacher's comments. A few minutes later the three left the apartment and Sasuke was left in silence.

Naruto straightened his suit jacket as he shook his hands trying to get rid of his pre-concert jitters. Naruto was one of the main focuses for the school's a cappella group Vocal Point. Every semester the group put on two, highly anticipated, concerts. He had three solos tonight and he didn't want to screw up. He never had in the past, but there was a first time for everything. When there were eight minutes until the show started Naruto spotted one of his friends, Shino. Shino was a film major with Sasuke and had worked on several projects together, which was how he and Naruto met. Naruto waved enthusiastically, anything to keep his mind off the coming concert.

Shino only paused briefly in order to say, "You're lucky," before walking on. Naruto dropped his arm slowly and stared at Shino's back. He was a weird guy, so Naruto just shrugged it off.

Five minutes to the show and Naruto was still nervous until he saw Sasuke walk backstage with a camera.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here? I thought you had an assignment. Did you come to give me a good luck kiss?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and held the camera up to Naruto's attention.

"This is my assignment dumbass. The previous guy couldn't come and I volunteered." Actually Sasuke had threatened Shino's life in order to get this job but he wasn't going to tell that to Naruto.

"So, you'll be right in front of me the whole time? That's great, I'll be a lot less nervous with you front and center."

"Yeah and don't worry I'll make sure to catch all the groups good angles. You know, the ones without you in it." Naruto swatted at Sasuke's head but still laughed. He was feeling much better now that Sasuke was here. He grinned at the boy affectionately then cracked a joke to cover it up.

"And here I was all excited to have a good luck kiss." Sasuke smirked and leaned in quickly to peck Naruto on the lips. Naruto was so shocked that Sasuke had time to scoop up his camera and leave before his brain kicked in again. He looked around a little confused before one of his group mates called his name and signaled him to go on stage. Nodding weakly Naruto ascended the steps to the cheers of the crowd.

Sasuke watched from the side of the stage as Naruto began to talk. Beside him Vocal Point's stage manager Gaara came up next to him. Sasuke was about to step into the front row of the audience with his camera when Gaara grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him back.

"You ever make Naruto disappointed again and I will take care of you myself." Sasuke scowled.

"I'm here aren't I? Not like it's any of your business. He's happy now, though, see?" Sasuke said gesturing towards the stage.

"That doesn't change the fact he was crying in my room for two hours before the show even started. If Naruto ever cries because of you again, joke or not, I will personally make sure you can never hurt him again."

_Age 22_

Naruto dropped the last box on the table and grinned at his new home. Behind him Sasuke was holding their two water bottles that had been out on the lawn.

"So this is it?" Naruto asked looking around. "For some reason I was expecting something more momentous."

"Were you expecting doves to appear and fly around you?"

"No," Naruto turned to him with a shrug. "I mean this is my first house that I'm owning. I was expecting more of an emotional build-up. Or something." He explained scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Sasuke shrugged and walked over backing Naruto up against the table.

"I can give you a greater emotional build-up if you want." Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke slowly before pulling away.

"Let's at least start to unpack so we can sleep on a bed tonight." Sasuke nodded and stepped back.

"Don't forget about your interview tomorrow. Kakashi has been holding this spot for you so make sure you look presentable."

"I'm not a child."

"Says the man who thought it would be appropriate to wear his pajama pants to graduation."

"Well they shouldn't have held it so early in the morning."

"And you shouldn't have let Tsunade take you out the night before in celebration." Naruto grinned.

"How can you say no to free alcohol and low-stakes gambling. I made nearly two hundred bucks. All I had to do was bet on the opposite of her. Now," he said leaning over to look at the label on the boxes. "Which one has my suit?"

Naruto nodded his head one last time before standing up to leave the office. Outside he was shocked to see Jiraiya.

"You're lucky, kid." Naruto paused to look at the man. He'd met Jiraiya briefly in the past but never really got to know him that well. "Lucky to have that Uchiha brat that is. We were going to fill this spot weeks ago when he called in telling us he had a great candidate for the position. He didn't lie either. You seem like you really know what you're doing. Thank that brat of Fugaku's when you get home. I know I will. The previous guy we looked at was utter crap but we thought he was the only possibility."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, I'll let 'Fugaku's brat' know I owe him one. Except that might make him infinitely more bratty." Jiraiya laughed.

"I like you kid. I'm happy you're here."

_Age 26_

Sasuke straightened his tie in the bathroom mirror before heading back out into the reception hall. He bumped into Sakura on his way out and she stopped him to take a photo. He thought it was a little bit of a weird place to take a photo but Sakura was tipsy and it was Sasuke's wedding after all.

"You're lucky," she told him after the picture was taken. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura wasn't the first person to tell him this today. Kakashi, Shino, Jiraiya, Chouji, even Shikamaru found the effort to tell him so. He didn't understand why exactly and he wondered if Naruto was getting this many 'you're lucky's as well. "Naruto is the nicest and most generous person in the world. While you," here Sakura poked him viciously in the chest. "You, are a bit of an asshole." Sasuke said nothing. Is that why everyone was telling him he was lucky?

"I spent my whole childhood thinking Naruto was lucky because you always paid attention to him. Even before you two were friends. But as I got older, I mean we're friends obviously, but as I got older I realized you were the lucky one. Naruto was right you are a bit of a jerk. But Naruto chose you anyway. He's patient and kind and always helps his friends. Where you," here she poked Sasuke again. "You let people down and disappoint them and mold them to your wants. I saw you back in 8th grade. You thought no one saw you at the play. You never told Naruto you were there. He was so sad. You know he cried? Just before going on stage he cried."

Sasuke said nothing to the revelation. "And I know everyone thinks you helped him get that job selflessly but it was only after you did that that you convinced him to move out west. It was the only way you could get him to leave and follow you across the country. So yeah, he got a great job doesn't meet it wasn't selfish of you to offer it." Sasuke stood frozen because this wasn't the type of thing he wanted to be talked about on his wedding night. Inside the hall Naruto dipped Hinata dramatically before twirling her expertly back into Kiba's waiting arms.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Sakura leaned against the wall and let her camera drop down against her chest. "I shouldn't be talking about this. But watching you stand up there I just wanted to make sure you knew how lucky you are. Naruto is so forgiving and so kind and I don't think anyone even noticed because you were always so mature and unachievable. I didn't notice until a long time after we first met. He never blames anyone but himself when things go wrong. So Sasuke, make sure things don't go wrong. Because you don't totally deserve him, but he deserves to be happy, and he's happy with you.

"I would get back inside if I were you. You don't want Sai stealing Naruto away from you." Sasuke glanced into the hall and noticed Sai was getting a little close with Naruto, who normally did a good job of hiding behind people, but Neji was having none of it. "Also be ready to have Gaara talk to you. He won't be as kind." Sasuke didn't acknowledge the comment outwardly but Sakura saw him clench and unclench his fist briefly.

_Age 28_

Naruto stood up from the bench to go throw out his take out dish. All around them people were stopping and pointing and whispering behind their hands. Gaara sat on the far side of the bench still eating his food at a snail's pace. One brave tourist came up to the two men.

"Is that Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked her hands opening her phone to get the camera ready. Sasuke grunted an affirmative. "Are you two his friends? You are so lucky to know him. He's changing the world." Sasuke grunted again Gaara didn't look up from his sushi.

"Do you think he would let me take a picture with him?" Sasuke shrugged just as Naruto came back. The girl made a startled squeak and backed up slightly. Naruto noticed immediately.

"Sorry, Miss, is my jerk of a husband bothering you?" Sasuke thought Naruto might have sounded a little territorial with that statement. The woman shook her head furiously.

"No, I was just wondering, you're Uzumaki Naruto, aren't you?"

"The one and only," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"I was just wondering if I could take a picture with you." Naruto's smile turned kinder.

"Hey Sasuke, come here and take my picture with this lovely lady." Naruto raised his eyebrows at the woman in a way that made Sasuke want to snatch him back and hide him in their home. Instead he took the camera phone and stepped forward. Behind him Gaara stood up and walked past him on his way to throw out his own garbage.

"She's right you know. You. Are. Lucky." To Naruto he said. "I'm going ahead. See you tonight." Naruto waved and then grinned for the camera, one arm around the young woman's neck. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably before snapping the picture. Gaara said that every time they saw each other. Sasuke had a feeling Gaara had actually wanted Naruto and him to separate years ago. But honestly Sasuke didn't totally disagree. He _was_ lucky to have Naruto.


End file.
